


The most wonderful day of the year

by Cescky



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is a wonderful time. Or so they say. Combeferre was by this year 25 and he hasn’t had a real relationship. One day his colleagues at work ask him to bring a date for a late meeting. Having no clue what to do he ask for an advice to Courfeyrac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanlovescastielswormstache](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/gifts).



> This is my longest work so far!  
> I want to thanks to EVERYONE who has read it and encourage me to keep writting it or just give me some ideas :)  
> It was originally planned to be much longer (around to 3 chapters more) but due stress and lack of time I decided to cut it short. I still hope is enjoyable :)  
> A very special THANKS to my friend: http://reversibledoll.tumblr.com/ for being my beta reader for this work. Please go check her blog :) She draws amazing! (psst pssst she draws Hamilton pssst) and send her some love to her askbox!
> 
> Last but not least,  
> To the person I wrote this fic,  
> I really hope you enjoy it. I would really love to hear some feedback :)  
> Have an awesome Christmas!!

Christmas is a wonderful time. Or so they say. Combeferre was by this year 25 and he hasn’t had a real relationship yet. And Christmas was just this time of the year where everyone has a date and go everywhere holding hands. Ferre thought he was getting to the point of pathetic when Joly took his hand because his were too cold and he didn’t want to let it go because it felt very nice to take the hand of someone else.

He never felt the need of pushing himself into others to get a relationship, actually, he wasn’t even on the search, he was mostly either planning things with Enjolras or studying very hard. Also, he didn’t like to go clubbing, so where the hell he was supposed to meet anyone who would like to date him?

This year, the feeling of loneliness he gets on the nicely Christmas decorated streets was worst than ever, and was starting to take all over his life. His group of friends, Les Amis, were all dating, even Enjolras, for god's sake! Not that he wasn’t happy that Enjolras finally was dating Grantaire; But it did make him feel really lonely when everyone is cuddling and he is sitting in the middle of the room looking at his phone to pretend he wasn’t looking at them in jealousy.

Well, everyone was dating except...Courfeyrac. But Courfeyrac was always flirting around, Combeferre thought that surely for Christmas he will also find someone to cuddle with.

It was 3rd of December; everyone was leaving the Musain, even Enjolras who was almost pushed by Grantaire.

-  Are you sure you can do this alone? – Enjolras asked to Combeferre who was organizing some papers before going home.

Combeferre looked at Enjolras, and then at Grantaire behind him. He couldn’t tell him to stay, he knew  how hard it had been for these two to finally get a date.

\- I’ll be fine, Enjolras. It is not too much work, go home safely. – he said with a calm smile, trying to convince his friend everything was indeed alright.

Enjolras frowned, he was a bit worried him staying alone till late, when he heard the happy voice of Courfeyrac who was just coming out of the bathroom and he casually listen to the little conversation.

\- I can stay to help you, 'Ferre- Courfeyrac said with a smile illuminating his face.

\- You really don’t need t-... - Combeferre started but Courf interrupted him.

\- It would be fun! Also I don’t have anything to do for tonight. - without waiting for Ferre’s answer he sat next to him and started taking some documents in his hands. Enjolras finally relaxed his expression. He felt relief now his friend won’t be alone.

\- Good. See you tomorrow then, citizens  - he said telling goodbye to both and leaving with Grantaire who was still very amused of his boyfriend calling his best friends “citizens”.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac worked for a moment in silence, but everyone knew that being with Courfeyrac means that silence at some point will just stop.

\- So...- Courf started with a little smile on his face. – You already have some plans for Christmas? – he asked really wondering if his friend will be in Paris by then.

\- I… - Combeferre frowned deeply without noticing. He kept working on the papers – Not really, I think I will be by Enjolras's for a few hours like the last years, but.. – he sighed – this year I guess I will end the night at home.-

Combeferre didn’t want to sound too depressing; he didn’t want Courfeyrac to worry for him.

\- What about you? – he asked quickly to make it better.

Courfeyrac answered with a smile – Oh I still have no big plans – he admitted.

\- What about your family? – Combeferre asked getting worried immediately.

\- Oh, they are sadly not going to be in France by the date, we meet a few days later – he said calmly, he didn’t seem too bothered. – How about yours, 'Ferre? – he asked looking at his friend.

\- They are not going to be in France either, and I need to stay because there could be an accident happening, and the hospital might need me. – Combeferre was only an intern, but still he felt a high responsibility. He knew the other interns didn’t want to be bothered by Christmas, and sometimes accidents happen in Christmas, especially accidents involving young kids. He didn’t want any family to spend a terrible Christmas morning.

Courf listened to Combeferre in awe, he was really so kind, always thinking of others, even the ones he haven’t meet yet.

\- Well since you and I have no plans, how about if we stay Christmas together? –  Combeferre looked at his friend with a kind smile.

\- I would love that, but only if you really have the free time – he said not wanting Courfeyrac to plan something like that only because he felt sorry for him.  He saw Courfeyrac nodding with a huge smile and couldn’t hide his own smile.

Combeferre took all the papers into his bag and walk home with Courfeyrac, saying his goodbye in the train station. On his way home he felt very thankful Courfeyrac would take some of his time to be with him. He felt very lucky.


	2. A Christmas Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre gets an unsual invitation.

Christmas spirit was all around, even in the hospital, where Combeferre was an intern. His coworkers were more relaxed and happy than in the rest of the year. In the little break they usually have, they talk about private topics, like love life, friendships, and family. Combeferre was rather an introvert in these conversations, when he wasn’t ask about something he just stays in complete silence, sometimes smiling to the jokes.

One Wednesday in their last break, Kathy, a young, loud colleague of 'Ferre said.

\- Guys, guys! I’ve been thinking with my boyfriend, and we want to invite everyone of you to a little dinner at my place! What do you guys think? –

The rest of his colleagues start answering in a positive way with huge smiles. They all seem very excited about the idea.

\- Maybe we could play some games in pair? – Rebecca added, an older colleague.

\- If we all bring our partners we could see which couple is the ultimate winner! – Added now Robert, a tall man around the age of Combeferre.

Combeferre stay silent while listening to the excited voices around him, untill Kathy finally addressed him.

\- Hey 'Ferre, you bring also your partner okay? – she said with a big smile Combeferre felt a bit uncomfortable.

\- I er…I don’t have a girlfriend. – he started trying not to feel too bad about it.

-Well, boyfriend or whatever, okay? – Kathy added, Combeferre wanted to explain he has no relationship at all, but his colleagues were already changing subject and he didn’t found an opportunity to explain to them that.

The break was over, and Combeferre was happy to go back to work. He thought what he could do now, did he have to explain to his colleagues he was a loner? Will that change anything between them? As much as he tried to concentrate at work the idea keep running around his head till he came home. Maybe he could ask for an advice to his friends?

He wrote a text to Enjolras but he wasn’t answering, then he decided to write to Courfeyrac. He knew more about this social gatherings anyway.

“Hey”

“Hey ;)) How are you doing?”

“I’m fine and you?”

“I’m fine too :D”

“Can I ask you for an advice?”

“Hell yeah! I love to give advices <3”

“Well…it’s about some meeting my colleagues want to do. They want me to bring my ‘partner’ but I well, I kinda don’t have any? :’)”

“Bring someone from Tinder XDDD”

“Courf. No. That would be horrible”

“Have you even TRY Tinder?”

“No. And I won’t. What if it is a crazy-psycopath-killer the one in the other side of the line huh?! Also now because I try to explain to them that I have no /girlfriend/ they think I have a /boyfriend/.“

“I think there’s an app for that too, I don’t remember how’s the name but it could well be ‘dickpicksimulator’”

“haha…not funny, I really need to do something! Maybe I should say I am terribly sick.”

“And go the next day to work like nothing?”  
  
“I know is a terrible idea but I am out of ideas!?”

“I insist, Tinder is your friend <3 there must be someone who will die to go out with you”

“No. I don’t trust that won’t end like a horrible night”

“Then fake-date someone you know!”

“Someone like who? Who would even want to do that?”

“Well, if you promise there’ll be cake I promise to be there and act very cutely :) “

“Wait… Are you serious?”

“Yeah man, I want cake. Wait..what’s the date?!”

“This Saturday”

“Gr8. I have nothing to do! Maybe we meet a few hours before @ ur place or smthng.”

“Courf..are you sure about this?”

“Hell yeah, I always wanted to meet your colleagues, I wonder how doctors are outside their duty, probably doing nerdy jokes or something hehe XDDD”

“…you’re the worst”

“I know, boyfriend ;)”

“Oh..oh.”


	3. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks god Combeferre find someone to bring to his invitation! But how to be the boyfriend of someone who you has never date?

It was Friday night, Combeferre was driving home after a long day in college. He was terribly nervous. After the little whatsapp conversation with Courfeyrac and his idea of “fake-date” somehow they decided they need it to have a meeting to get things clear up. Things like ‘When did they met?’ ‘Since when are they dating?’ ‘Where was the first kiss?’ He really didn’t expect his colleagues asking all this kind of private information, but he thought it would happens; better be prepared than sorry. He really wanted to avoid ending like a stupid romantic comedy movie where the pair say stupid (and wrong) things. Also, he thought that worse than appearing without a date, was to be discovered faking one. So he truly will have to put on a show. Wow... Good job Combeferre, he thought rolling his eyes at himself feeling very dumb for all this act.

Once at home he waited for Courfeyrac. He did dinner for him, thinking he might be hungry, but still get into his pajamas because he was too tired to even try to dress up. Courfeyrac told him he was coming to sleep there, so they could spend the evening and the morning together before the ‘big day’. Combeferre clean once more his house so Courfeyrac will find it nice and comfy.

'Ferre was finally sitting in front of the TV to relax when he heard the bell. His heart start beating up once more. He was so nervous and he couldn’t find out why. He opened the door to find a very happy (but kinda tired) Courfeyrac in front of him.

\- Oh hey – Combeferre said trying to play it all cool.

\- Hey to you – Courfeyrac hug his friend as he always do as a greeting and then he sniffed the air, loudly, noticing the nice smell on Combeferre’s house. The smell of food. – Food? – He asked looking at Combeferre.

\- Food – he answered trying not to laugh, Courf was a goof. The word was like magic. Courfeyrac smiled widely and ran to the kitchen to find out a nice and simple dinner. Some toast, eggs and bacon. He didn’t had to ask for more, even Combeferre haven’t touch his part just to wait for him.

\- Oh my god! You really know how to make your man happy! – He said and sit where he usually sits when he comes to visit Combeferre; he also knew it was his place because Combeferre put in front of his plate a mug Courfeyrac gave him some years ago. Courfeyrac found that mug so awesome that they both decided without words that would be Courf mug whenever he comes to visit. – I’m so hungry! Thanks you 'Ferre – he said and waited for the other man to sit to start eating.

Combeferre smiled and ate too. He liked that from Courfeyrac, he made the simple things in life so nice, and happy. He appreciate it everything. It made him feel positive and in peace with the world.

They ate in silence. Both way too hungry to talk to each other till at least half of the food in the plate was gone.

\- So... – Combeferre started – How was the Zoo today? – He asked Courfeyrac. The man was working as an intern in a Zoo. He study Biology and he loves animals. Even though he wasn’t sure if his future job was inside a Zoo, he felt happy to be able to do it now. He had great fun there. 'Ferre really loved it. Not only because it makes his friend happy, but because from time to time he receives selfies with the reptiles. Photos in which Courfeyrac pretend his reptiles are dinosaurs knowing how much Combeferre was in love with those.

\- It was great – Courfeyrac answered with a smile .- Zaza, our snake who was sick, start eating again, and she is moving once more! I really love to play with her, she is so big and scary – he smiled widely. Combeferre would be confused what’s so fun of something big and scary if he didn’t love Dinosaurs so much.

-I’m happy for Zaza, what did she have? – Combeferre asked, almost as it was talking about one of his patients.

\- Oh well.. Is called Mouth Rot? Is an inflammation on the mouth? Kinda like an infection in the mouth of the poor Zaza. – he said with a pout thinking of the snake being ill.

\- Oh dear. – Combeferre feel sorry for his friend and Zaza of course. – Well at least she is alright now, right? – he asked carefully.

\- Oh yes! Is kind of a common disease? We suspect the last meal of Zaza wasn’t a pleasant one, so we are making extra sure what we are giving to her. – he smiled. – I think you should meet Zaza one day, she might not be a real dinosaur but she’s really cute!  Also if you go around there you can see the alligators, they are kind like dinosaurs, right? You know what? Just come visit me, I’m a pretty cool guy – he smiled.

Combeferre laughed at that. – I will go to the Zoo soon, to see you and Zaza, and the not-so-cool-dinosaurs.

\- Wow … rude. – Courf said jokingly and rolling his eyes.

\- I was joking, I’m okay looking at some Crocodiles -  he smiled.

\- They are cool, but I’m not allowed to get too near them, it seems crocodiles can get some relationships only with people they know well, and since I’m there since a few months ago, they don’t know me very much – he shrugged. – But the keeper who works with the crocodiles is a very nice guy. That’s the one I took a selfie the other day, remember? I think I send you that one – he smiled.

\- Oh yes, that one with the crocodiles in the back? -

\- Yep, exactly. –

\- I would love to meet your colleagues one day.  –

\- Yes! But you know between us who is the lucky one? Me! Tomorrow I meet your colleagues, I’m excited – he admitted.

\- Oh yeah…That – Combeferre felt a bit nervous once more.

\- We got a lot to plan! Did you ask about the cake? – he joked.

-I actually did. There will be pie. –

\- ARE YOU SERIOUS? – Courfeyrac was getting excited. Gosh he loves pie!

\- I asked them if we could have some because my ‘boyfriend’ loves pie, they say there will be pie. So, you’re welcome –

-oh god, you’re the best! – he said, he would hug him if he wasn’t still sitting on the table.

\- Just wait until tomorrow – he started with a sigh. – I hope things go well –

-Oh 'Ferre, you worry too much! This is just like a game, a fun game. Well relationships should be about that, about having fun, and understand others, but I already understand you and love you so that part is checked! – he giggled.

Combeferre felt warm inside. He felt blessed to be friends with someone like Courfeyrac.

\- I guess you’re right then. - he whispered.

-Of course I am! – he smiled. – So yeah, I might need to ask you very personal questions to be sure what am I allow to do and what I really should avoid, and hey is also part of a relationship to know what is good for your partner. I know this is just a “game” but I also want you to have a good night, don’t make you feel too uncomfortable. -

Combeferre stay silent for a moment – Wow, you’re wonderful, really – he whispered not believing Courfeyrac was single at all

\- Thanks you!  - His friend said with a smile – But let’s keep the question for later, shall we? Let’s clean the plates first, and let me take a quick shower. We can make ourselves comfy in the living room or in bed and start the questions. If you don’t feel like answering something you’re, of course, allowed just to remind silent.

\- Okay, let me clean while you take a shower then? – Combeferre asked taking the plates and putting them away of the table

\- Okay! – Courfeyrac went near him and kissed his cheek before he took his stuff; and knowing how works everything at Combeferre’s place, he went for his shower. Combeferre cleaned the kitchen and waited for Courfeyrac with some biscuits in the comfy Sofa in the living room. Courfeyrac came minutes later with a big smile on his face.

\- Oh my god! Sweets! – he ran and took one and made himself comfy at the side of Combeferre. Nibbling one he said – So…how should we start? Making up our story or with the personal questions? – he asked

\- I think we better start with our story, I feel it will be easier? –

-Okay! So, we meet on Tinder…-

-Courf, are you serious?-

-What? It can happen! – he gave him a pouty face. – Okay okay, We meet in College? – he rolled his eyes.

\- Better. –

\- We meet in the Cafeteria; one of our friends was going there, to eat, and then he introduce us. We exchange numbers and we talk, then one day we decided to date, and voilà! –

\- Wow, that doesn’t sound bad, actually, not even ridiculous. – he smiled.

-I know, I’m a genius!-

-So… we’ve been dating. How long? –

\- How about 2 months? I feel that way we have no much to tell but it will still sound like a serious relationship – he smiled.

\- Okay, two months, cafeteria. Something else? –

-Yeah I guess we can say that we still haven’t introduce our parents, so we avoid questions like ‘and what did your mom/dad said about you being gay?’ Is kind of annoying – Courfeyrac rolled his eyes.

\- Yeah, you're right – he shrugged.

-I think other questions would be too personal, I don’t think they will ask more than that. Maybe first kiss, but we could also have kiss in our first date. Oh! The place of our date! Cinema? – he smiled.

\- Oh no, I’ve always thought that cinema must be a horrible first date – The intern said a bit shy, he has never had a date but he thought it would be terrible, how can you get to know someone in a dark room where you have to be quiet? – What about the park, or the zoo? –

-The zoo suits me, so I stay with the Zoo idea! –

\- Zoo it is, then – he smiled.

\- So yeah, now let’s get to the fun part – Courfeyrac smiled. – The funny questions. – he laughed, with a dramatic tone.

-Oh please.-

-SO, 'Ferre – he wiggle his eyebrows in a sexy way. – How comfortable are you about kisses, taking hands, and just showing affection outdoors in general? – he asked smiling.

-Oh.. – Combeferre felt ashamed. – Eh, well, I like taking hands I guess? – he whispered.

\- You guess? – Courfeyrac asked.

\- Yeah…er…I’ve never had..er…a relationship – he whispered.

-Oh, OH! How can it be?! How about that horrible date on the cinema? – he asked thinking Combeferre had a traumatic experience there.

\- Oh no, I had no horrible date on the cinema, I just don’t like the idea – he whispered.

\- Seriously? A kiss? – Ferre shook his head. – No kiss?! Not even a shy 4th grade kiss? – Ferre shook his head once more. – I can’t believe it… - he said it. Combeferre looked down feeling sad. – Oh no! I didn’t mean it in a bad way, 'Ferre...is alright, I just wow, you’re so…you’re so amazing I don’t get it. – he whispered.

\- Maybe I’m not so amazing at all – he whispered feeling sad.

\- Oh, HOLD YOUR HORSES! – he frowned- You…You Combeferre.- he put his hands on his shoulders. – You are amazing! You’re so kind, and giving to the others, you’re funny, you’re good looking… - Combeferre finally looked at him

\- You think so? – he whispered.

\- Yes…of course – he said smiling. They stay silent for a moment. – If this is okay with you, can I kiss you?

Combeferre heart start beating fast. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that – W-w-ell, I guess we will have to kiss tomorrow so we better end with the awkwardness today, huh? – he said, feeling rather dumb.

\- Hmmm…yeah – he said shrugging. – But that’s not the reason I want to kiss you right now –

Combeferre looked down once more feeling his heart beat faster.

\- I want to kiss you, because I want you to have a good first kiss, in a place you feel comfortable, just out of judgment. I want to be your first kiss, even if that’s a bit selfish on my part, sorry. –

Combeferre looked up into his eyes, his glasses were clouded, he almost feel like crying. Courfeyrac was such a good friend to him.

\- I’m afraid I will fuck it up – he whispered scared.

\- You won’t. And you can stop it whenever you want, and actually if you don’t want it, uh, you don’t have to. I can say I have mono or something similar, and that’s why we don’t kiss?-

\- No, no! That sounds like a very bad lie. And…er…- he looked down again.

-And? – he smiled.

\- I want you to kiss me right now – He felt so ashamed, young, and stupid. Courfeyrac took softly his cheeks and put his head straight, making Combeferre’s heart make a jump. He almost forgot how to breath. Courfeyrac giggled.

-Oh dear… you’re so nervous, calm down –

\- S-sorry – he whispered putting his hands on his face. And Courf giggled again.

\- Okay calm down, - he took his hands – This won’t hurt, okay? I won’t make it harsh-

-I know! – he frowned, now ashamed – I just…I’m just…I, ugh - he couldn’t talk. Courf laughed again and 'Ferre pinched his cheek

-Ouch – he pouted

\- Oh my God! Sorry! – he said apologetic.

\- Hehe..I guess I deserve it –

-Oh yeah, maybe.- he giggled too. When he felt Courf’s hands against in his cheeks, Courf approach and closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Combeferre’s lips. Combeferre put his hands on Courf’s closing his eyes feeling embarrassed. Why didn’t he experimented some more in the past? He wouldn’t be feeling like a 5 years old now. But then, when his nerves were a bit calmed, he just enjoyed the kiss. Courf full lips fit perfectly against his. But it didn’t last too long, Courfeyrac didn’t want his friend to be too flustered.

\- Wow... – He whispered.

-And? – Courf smiled.

\- Nice. – he whispered still not sure what to say.

\- Should we practice some more for tomorrow? – he giggled. Courfeyrac truly wants to kiss him more.

\- Maybe later? – he asked a bit ashamed – I’m kind of getting all this into my system right now. – he muttered. Courfeyrac smiled.

\- Okay! So I guess, taking hands, and a short shy kiss are in the list for tomorrow.

\- I guess they are – Combeferre added, and smiled. Still feeling his heart on his throat wanting to jump out of his body at any second.


	4. A First (fake) Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is there! Will they will act convincingly enough?

Next day Combeferre woke up early and let Courfeyrac sleep longer. He knew his friend was the kind to sleep until very late; or at least he thought so for the times he usually answer his messages on the weekends. Him instead, could feel terribly everytime he oversleep, he usually have a lot to do, and every hour lost sleeping is an hour he won’t be able to rest at night. He did some breakfast and a pot of coffee, and ate quietly, reading a book on the side to relax, when he heard a little giggle. He looked up, Courf was leaning on in the frame of the door. He truly looked very cute with his messy hair, and even just awaken his huge grin was there.

\- Good Morning, Courfeyrac – Combeferre said and fixed his glasses to look at him better. He was actually half hiding his face with the book. He wouldn’t admit it but he was still a bit shaken by his first kiss and how beautiful Courfeyrac was. It almost make him feel jealous of all the people who has been kissed by Courfeyrac, by all those who has sleep with him and see him wake up with his usual grin. The thought of it made him feel uncomfortable and pressed the book he had on his hands.

\- Morning, 'Ferre – he smiled happily and move near in a excited manner. – I see you made breakfast! – he kissed his cheek and sat to eat. Ferre’s face burned and he decided to completely hide it under the book. Courfeyrac sat and start eating and looked at the boy next to him, he read in loud voice the title of the book. He giggled softly. – Ferre, are you reading a guide about dinosaurs? – he whispered making the cheeks of ferre bright as two tomatoes.

\- Y-yeah, okay? – he said and looked at him fixing his glasses once more.

\- Cool! – He commented and kept eating. The intern looked at him feeling a bit dumb. He put the book down, marking the page he was reading. For a moment there was silence until Courfeyrac decided to cut it – And how did you sleep? – he asked.

\- Oh , very well, how about you? – he asked. – I hope I didn’t woke you up? – he whispered.

-Oh no, I was planning not too sleep to long, we need to get ready for our date in a moment and I want to look good – he said and winked at him.

Combeferre just looked at him thinking about that afternoon with his colleagues. He truly hoped things won’t be too weird, he was starting to worry too much.

The afternoon was almost there, Courfeyrac dressed incredibly well. It was casual, but in Ferre’s eyes he was so handsome. Him, instead, took whatever he thought it would look good, he wasn’t as confident as Courfeyrac. His friend move near him and smiled widely.

\- Blue suits you – Courfeyrac said liking the long sleeve shirt he put on.

\- Thank you. – Ferre said a bit shy.

\- Well, are you ready, boyfriend? – Courfeyrac winked.

\- Yea- … Yes, we should make our way if we don’t want to be too late. – he answered scratching his head a bit.

\- Oh, before we go, can I ask you something? –

\- Oh, yes, of course – Ferre said not knowing what to wait for it.

\- Can I give you pet names? – he asked smiling.

\- Ah, yes, yes I guess that’s what boyfriends do. – he muttered. Courfeyrac smiled widely.

'Ferre drove his car to his colleague’s house. Once he parked the car Courfeyrac look at him.

\- Ready? – he asked.

\- Ready. – Ferre answered and for his surprised Courfeyrac leaned to kiss him, he freezed a bit, he wasn’t expecting it at all. He heard Courf giggled and he had to fix his glasses that were falling from his nose.

\- That’s not ready at all – he joked with a huge grin. – If we are dating for a while you must expect me to kiss you!

\- Y-yeah okay I know that, but I wasn’t expecting that?! – he said his heart beating fast.

\- Oh do you think couples send a notification every time they want to kiss each other?  - Courf' was still grinning.

\- Okay, maybe not! I’m just not used to – he frowned. He felt so out of the loop.

Courf smiled and left the car. Combeferre felt so confused. He was liking all this way too much, as he couldn’t truly understand it. He step out of his car to feel Courf’s hand against his. He took it back. He discovered he truly like to take his friend hand. They were soft and not too big but not too tiny. Just perfect. Like they were meant to be taken by his.

He walked to the door and ring the bell. Kathy, his young colleague opened the door with a huge smile.

\- Oh my god – she tried to contain her emotions, she was seeing Combeferre’s boyfriend after all! It was a bit mean, but between the others they discussed if Combeferre was really in a relationship with someone since he never truly seems to mention anything. Kathy was one of the group who voted for him having a relationship. For her someone as sweet as Combeferre must be taken by someone, of course she never said that because she didn’t want her boyfriend to be unnecessarily jealous of him. 

\- Erm.– Combeferre felt a bit abashed, but tried to play it cool. After all, Courf was right with what he said in the car, he has to act more natural – Hello Kathy, this is my boyfriend, Courfeyrac, Courf, eh, love, this is my friend Kathy – he whispered the last words.

\- Oh my god, I’m so happy to finally meet you – Kathy said hugging the young man as if they were old friends. Courf', who is a very touchy person, dropped Combeferre’s hand to hug her back.

\- The pleasure is mine, - he said smiling – I’ve heard quite a lot about you – he winked-

-Oh dear, I hope only good things? – she said giggling.

-Of course, my Dino only said good things about his friends – he said smiling.

Combeferre felt his heart stop for a second when Courfeyrac called him “Dino”. When Courf asked about the pet names he was expecting something like “love” or “dear” but “DINO”? it was rather embarrassing because none of his friends at work knew about his love for dinosaurs. After all, he usually didn’t talk much about himself. And that was just the beginning of the afternoon, Courf kept calling him “Dino” for the rest of it, and he had to pretend to smile, or to haven't listening at all. He felt like his colleagues were laughing of him.

For the rest of the afternoon it wasn’t a big surprised that Courfeyrac made friends with Combeferre’s co-workers faster than he ever did in months. But every time he was starting to feel left out Courfeyrac toke his hand, lean on him, or just try to make him part of the conversation addressing him directly. He truly like that. He loved the feeling that Courfeyrac was always making sure he was alright.

 After some hours of talking Kathy jumped out and came back with board games. Every pair did groups against each the other ones. Courfeyrac and Ferre made a super team, because Courfeyrac was quick and witty while Combeferre had a very vast knowledge about many things. In one round that was pretty tight against Kathy and his boyfriend, after they won Courfeyrac took Ferre’s face and kissed him as a celebration. 'Ferre felt once more like his world was just spinning around. He tried to answer the gesture but it was too late, Courfeyrac was already in something else. He could hear how Kathy said something between the lines ‘you two are so cute’ and for some reason he felt truly happy.

But the evening came to it's end. While saying goodbye to his friends, many of them were just wishing to meet Courfeyrac once more. Combeferre felt blue. He tried to convince himself he was sad because his friends wanted him to continue with the farce. But, he was completed honest with himself, and knew he was sad because Courfeyrac wasn’t his real boyfriend. Because after that night, Courf will go out and find someone else to entertain himself, while him, he will just stay in bed wishing someone would hug him, take his hand, kiss him.

He felt like crying, he had to stop thinking about all that. He put on a smile and walk to the car with Courfeyrac, as stupid it might be he started naming all the bones in the hand to think about anything else, but what was truly making him feel so sad.

\- So, Dino, we got ourselves a second date next Friday? - Courf smiled at him.

\- What? – Combeferre finally listen to him, noticing he was talking.

\- We were invited to a picnic next Friday –

\- Oh yeah...Yes. – he whispered. He started the car still not processing what he said – Wait, what? –he heard Courf giggling. – No, Courf, oh no. I don’t want to bother you – he whispered.

\- What? You don’t bother me! I would love going out with you...- He started saying but Combeferre stopped him.

\- I really don’t want to take all of your time –

\- Ferre! You really don’t  - he smiled.

Combeferre decided to not argue with him anymore.

\- So... I can leave you at your place – Combeferre whispered.

Courfeyrac frowned. Combeferre was pretty off.

\- Yeah, do we meet on Monday in the Musain? – he asked

\- Yeah, yeah of course – he said and drove him to his place. Courfeyrac smile to him and leave the car, closing the door.

Once alone Combeferre start driving to his place, he start saying the name of the bones in the hand at loud because the more he thought about the night the more he wanted to cry.

\- Distal Phalanx, Proximal Phalanx, Metacarpal…- He start sobbing pretty loudly, the name of the bones were less and less clearly, and he was glad there was a red light because his crying wasn’t helping. His glasses were clouded and he couldn’t see where he was driving at all. He stopped the car cleaning his glasses and his eyes trying to calm his sobbing. He was acting like a little boy. And he needed to stop, he needed to go home. He was lucky because the way wasn’t really that far way. Once home he went to his bed , he truly felt like sobbing once more. It wasn’t only that he wanted someone on his bed, or hugging some random person. It was him /Courfeyrac/, he wanted. He liked everything about him, he smile, his voice, his hands, his beautiful eyes, the way he understand him without words, the way he makes him feel. His chest was hurting pretty badly. He put his hands on his chest crying harder. He heard one time that to be heartbroken felt pretty much like a small heart attack, he never expected it to feel it himself. And he hated it. He hated himself for putting himself on that situation.


	5. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your feelings get mixed how do you confront it?

Monday came but Combeferre wasn’t there as he promised. He let Enjolras know by a message that he won’t be there, and asked for a private meeting on Wednesday. When Courfeyrac asked Enjolras for Combeferre, Enjolras just replied that he had too much work to do right now. That night Courf sended a message to Combeferre. Which he avoid to answer until it was very late.

“Hey! How are you doing :) ? I didn’t saw you today in the Musain? Is everything okay?”

“I am fine. I had too much work” For Combeferre’s surprised Courfeyrac did answer his late message.

“I’m sorry to hear that :( … do you have time tomorrow? :) we can maybe go and eat something together!”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I don't have time tomorrow neither” Ferre bite his lips feeling like a coward for lying but he couldn’t see Courfeyrac, not after that breakdown in his car last Saturday.

 “How about on Wednesday?” he asked, with high hopes.

“This week is very busy, Courf.”

“Are we meeting on Friday with your friends?”

Combeferre bite his lips feeling very badly. Courfeyrac really seem to enjoy being with his colleagues.

“I will think about it.”

“Okay :) just let me know!”

There was some minutes where they didn’t send any more messages. Combeferre looked at the chat, it said his friend was writing, but after some minutes of not getting any message he decided to ask something himself.

“Why are you awake so late?”

It took around 5 minutes to Courfeyrac to simply answer.

“I got distracted with the tv :) “

He wasn’t sure if that was a trustworthy answer but decided to believe it. He snuggled in his bed trying not to think of Courfeyrac anymore. It was someone he wouldn’t ever have. He was so much fun, why would he even want to **really**  date someone as workaholic as him? He sighed and put his phone away deciding the best to deal with it was avoiding it, maybe asking for advice to Enjolras, who was now in an actual relationship.

Wednesday came; he had his free day of work. He waited at his home for Enjolras. He came on time with his cheeks red from the cold outside. Combeferre opened the door fast and offer him something warm to drink. They sat on the kitchen Enjolras feeling something odd has happen with his friend.

\- So, how is Grantaire doing? -Combeferre started trying to distract himself out of his own problems.

\- He is fine, he wants to bake some goods on the weekend to bring to our reunion -

\- Well that’s nice - ‘Ferre said looking everywhere except where Enjolras was standing, feeling kinda jealous of his friend.

\- Are you really okay? - Enjolras interrupted whatever Combeferre was about to say.

\- Uh, yeah I am - he whispered looking a bit down. Enjolras frowned.

\- Really? -

\- Well, no. Yes. I mean I am fine, I am healthy and stuff.-  he whispered

\- But? - Enjolras added when Combeferre stopped.

\- But, er.. remember that  party I was invited and I didn’t knew who to bring? - he started.

\- yeah? -

\- I brought Courfeyrac with me -

\- And? -

\- Well - he bite his lips feeling almost guilty for bringing Enjolras into all this mess.

\- Yeah? -

\- I don’t know, is so stupid.- he whispered.

\- It’s fine you can tell me -

\- but is so dumb! - Combeferre complained.

\- It doesn’t matter if it is -

\- I..I got extremely upset because I truly enjoy having Courfeyrac by my side, as more as a friend.- he said frowning.

\- Tell him - Enjolras said sincerely. He was obviously nont understanding the problem. 

\- How? Why? He likes to flirt, he had fun of course, but this could ruin my whole friendship with him -

\- I seriously doubt it Combeferre.-  Enjolras shook his head. - You know Courfeyrac very well, it doesn’t really matter how he feels, because he will love you anyway the way he did before -

Combeferre frowned, he was scratching his head the way he always do when he was avoiding crying. Enjolras didn’t seem to notice and continue.

\- So, don’t avoid him or anything, it will be fine, you and him can stay frien.— -he stopped when he heard Combeferre sobbing - Oh… - Enjolras felt dumb and awkward, he wasn’t noticing he was making it all worst, he stood up and tensed, like trying to do something but not sure what, and feeling very overwhelmed.

\- I’m sorry...-  Combeferre whispered trying very hard not to cry.

Enjolras awkwardly put his arms around him.

\- It’s just…I really wish that day, that all that he did was real. That we were really together, as a couple. This is so stupid I know - he whispered he had to take his glasses away to clean his face.

Enjolras frowned he wasn’t sure what to say really. - Combeferre, don't ...- the bell ringed - someone is out the door.-  he whispered -You want me to go and see?-  
\- Yes, please…-  Combeferre muttered back, cleaning now his face with his shirt.

Enjolras nodded and went to the door opening to find Courfeyrac on the other side.

\- What are you doing here? - Enjolras asked surprised.

\- Oh! Oh well, you said this morning you were going to see Combeferre,and I want to see him too, so ta-daah -  he tried to form a smile on his face, but it seems clearly that something was bothering him.

Enjolras bite his lips unsure. He was sure Combeferre didn’t want Courfeyrac to see him cry. But before he had to make a decision Combeferre came to the door, he has clean his face and had his glasses on once more. He has heard the little conversation between Enjolras and Courfeyrac so he decided to show up and put on a smile.

\- Hey.-  Courfeyrac whispered looking at the tallest boy in the group. - May I come in? -

Combeferre nodded slowly. He couldn’t just be rude and close the door to someone who was supposed to be one of his best friends.

Courfeyrac entered the place. He seems kind of loss.

Enjolras did some chat about the reunion on Monday thinking it would hide the fact that they were talking about Courfeyrac seconds before. But still at one awkward moment of silence he just looked intensely at Combeferre with the hope that he will understand that he really need it to talk to Courfeyrac. 

They stay and talked, and drink some tea together for around two hours, until Enjolras said he had to go to check on Grantaire who was coming early at home. Enjolras truly cared for Grantaire and his happyness, even when he didn't expressed much, it was obvious for all their common friends. He left and even when Courfeyrac said he will left soon too, he stayed for a bit longer on the door.  He finally wipe out his smile and looked down, suddenly quite grim. He started saying.

\- This might be very silly thing to say...- he whispered. - But I feel that you’ve been avoiding me. Maybe you’re not. Maybe this is just my imagination. But…hell, if I did something on Saturday that upsets you, please let me know? I didn’t mean to upset you really, I had fun, and I thought you had fun too, but then you were so off…I’m so sorry - he whispered, Courfeyrac sounded very sad, Combeferre was sure he had never heard him like that. Now he felt very badly for truly being avoiding him.

\- It’s not that I’ve been avoiding you-  he lied. - And I truly had fun on Saturday, is just that... -he stopped, he wasn’t sure if he should tell the truth, or how to share say truth without feeling stupid, or worse, crying.

\- yeah? - Courfeyrac look up to the tall boy, his sad face just made Combeferre make the decision that, even if it breaks his heart, he will be honest with the other man.

\- I did had a good time. But it was **too good**  - he said trying to maintain a clear voice.

\- What do you mean by that? – Courfeyrac asked.

Combeferre took air, he will say it. He will say it no matter what.

\- That I wished we were truly dating – he said and bite his tongue, starting to feeling something similar to self loathing.

Courfeyrac looked at him in surprise, but Combeferre didn’t gave him the time to say anthing, starting to talk extremely fast.

\- I know, that’s pretty stupid, huh? Why would you want to date someone like me? I mean wow, I know you just went to have a good time and now I'm messing it up with my feelings probably because I am…. –

Courfeyrac took his face making him look into his eyes. Combeferre stopped talking looking him back with his cheeks burning red.

\- Do you want to date me? – he asked.

Combeferre felt that his heart was beating so fast that Courfeyrac could probably easily listen to it too if he tried.

\- I er… - he started feeling confused, his mind was screaming YES YES I DO, but he couldn’t find the right words at the moment, somehow.

\- Yeah? – Courfeyrac didn’t seem that confident like before, he almost seem despairly sad.

\- Yes…yes I do…- He finally said and Courfeyrac smile widely, kissing him hard.

Combeferre felt that his legs were failing him, and that he was stupidly close to fall into the floor.

\- Let’s meet on a restaurant on Friday, then – Courfeyrac said happily.

 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wish come true.

Christmas is a wonderful time, this was something Combeferre could say without a doubt. He didn’t had to feel jealous of anyone anymore, he had his own boyfriend, and just not any boy he found on Tinder or any dating app to make out and don’t feel alone, but with someone he truly likes, someone who was easy to understand for him because of the years they have get to know each other. And surprisingly enough he (Courfeyrac) did like him back. He wasn’t just playing or flirting he was almost as disgustingly in love as Grantaire is from Enjolras.

What Combeferre didn’t know is that this feeling for Courfeyrac wasn’t new. He was in love with him since a while back. He didn’t know that Courfeyrac fake date him with the idea of giving Combeferre the best of him, knowing him better, be able to kiss him, and hopefully fall in love with him. What he truly would had never know is how badly Courfeyrac also cried after their fake date in Combeferre’s colleague house because he thought he upset Combeferre somehow.

  


For Enjolras (but specially for Grantaire, who convinced Enjolras of the idea), they were meant to be. So both couldn’t be happier about their two friends being finally together.

Combeferre cuddled into his boyfriend the night of the 24th taking his hand and just feeling relaxed. He has wished for being with someone, what he didn’t expect is that his luck will bring him something even better. Christmas was indeed the sweetest of the times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woosh! I'm so happy you made it this far!!
> 
> Feedback is very appreciate it
> 
> I will leave my tumblr blog for any comments you want to do personally or just to have a chat whenever writers are revealed :)  
> HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU ALL!!! :)


End file.
